Memorias de Idhun Regreso
by shinawa
Summary: Eva y erick de adolescentes? Ella callada y silenciosa, y el muy revoltoso y extrovertido. se odiana muerte, pero tienen un objetivo comun, descubrir la vedad sobre si mismos, y si pueden ir al sitio donde proceden, ya que ambos saben que no son normales.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son mios, pertenecen a la escritora Laura Gallego García (mi autora favorita xD), tal vez habrá algún OC en la hitoria, pero eso ya lo veremos. Bueno que a lo que iba, no son mios, si lo fueran, ahora estaría firmando libros o trabajando en mi proxima novela. **

**Buenas mis lectores o lectoras aficionados a Memosrias de Idhun (espero que alguien me lea), los que me lean(si ****lguien lo hace), espero que esten igual de emocionados mas de que hayan abierto un link donde se pueda escribir fanfics sobre una de mis triologias favoritas(no se si os gustara tanto como a mi, pero supongo que si, y si no no pasa nada xD), ahora hay pocas historias, la historia que ahora voy a colgar, es la cuarta que hay en este link, asi que espero que haya muchas mas.**

**Bueno, esta historia surgio cuando acabe de leer el tercer libro de la saga, que era 4 dias despues de que lo sacasen a la venta xD. La escribi cuando tenia aproximadamente unos 11 años, asi que no sean muy malos con migo y no me juzgen a un nivel muy alto. Bueno alla va el prólogo. **

**Prólogo- Vuelta a casa**

Se acababan de materializar en la biblioteca de Limbhad. Se habían tenido que marchar de idhun porque los dragones de madera que habían diseñado Tanawe i Denhial querían matar a un pobre bebe. Eva, era la hija Jack Victoria i Christian. Aun que los padres biológicos de Eva eran Victoria y Christian, Jack se denominaba pade de la niña, igual que Christian padre de Erick.

Jack lo primero que hizo fue recorrer toda la casa, muchos recuerdos le venían a la mente, y también pensó en lo que había crecido y madurado desde que descubrió que el era un dragón y que tenia que salvar un mundo entero de Ashran el nigromante, un mago muy poderoso que al final resulto ser el séptimo dios.

Lo que primero hizo fue entrar en su antigua habitación, cuando entro, muchos más recuerdos le vinieron en mente, en esa habitación, se beso por primera vez con Victoria. También allí despertó justo después de quedar inconsciente después del asesinato de sus padres. Sus padres… hace tiempo que no pensaba en ellos. Elrion los había matado, pero ahora estaba muerto. Christian lo había matado por entonces a Christian lo llamaban Kirtash y era un asesino idhunita enviado para matar al dragón y el unicornio i de paso matar a los idhunitas renegados. Pero al final se unió a la resistencia y traiciono a los suyos por Victoria.

Después de pasearse por su habitación, entro en la habitación de Alsan. Alsan habia sido como su hermano mayor, su guia y su tutor. Lo había cuidado desde que sus padres murieron, pero murió en la batalla de los seis dioses contra el séptimo como un héroe. La habitación estaba fría y vacía, y solo había una cama y un armario. Alsan no había necesitado nada más. También entro en la sala de entrenamiento, allí se pasaba muchas tardes entrenando con Alsan. Después entro en la biblioteca donde todos juntos encontraron tanta información, la cocina, donde vio por primera vez a victoria…

Mientras tanto, Victoria estaba cuidando de los niños, los dejo dormir, ya que a un niño de apenas una ño y medio, y a a una bebe casi recien nacida, un viaje interdimensional no era lo mejor que les podía pasar, y habían quedado inconscientes. Después fue a la biblioteca, a coger las cosas que habían llevado desde idhun pero justo cuando iba a coger unas cosas suyas, la piedrecilla engarzada en el anillo que llevaba se ilumino de un color rojizo…

-Christian…!! -Victoria se dio la vuelta i lo vio.

Lo vio con su esbelta figura, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules como el cielo, iba como siempre de negro.

Hace casi un año que no se veían y ella lo había añorado muchísimo. Lo primero que hizo, fue correr a abrazarlo. El se dejó, ya que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la veía, y anhelaba volver a estar con ella.

El shek sonrió y la beso.

-Hola Pequeña, ¿como estas?

-Bien… te eche de menos, cada dia que pasaba no podia parar de pensar en ti, y al fin estas conmigo... No puedo creerlo.

Estuvieron besandose durante un rato, y no hablaron más, ese momento era demasiado bonito como para destruirlo con palabras.

De repente, el shek se puso tenso, Victoria no sabía la explicacón hasta que noto una presencia cálida detras suya. Jack como no, debía de haber notado la presencía del shek hace rato, pero por suerte Jack les habíadejao unato a solas, ahora ese rato ya había acabado.

-Christian!! Sabia que habías venido justo cuando llegaste, el instinto…- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa- ¿¿Victoria ya le has dado la noticia??- esta claro que Jack disfrutaría viendo a Christian sorprendido, ese no era un fenómeno que se veía muy a menudo.

Casi se le olvidaba explicarle la razón de por que habiamos vuelto, claro, el pequeño ser que dormia en la planta baja y que era fruto del amor entre Chritian y yo y que ocasionase que tuviesemos que volver... se le olvidó completamente.

Christian la miro interrogante, con ganas de saber lo que era esa "noticia".

- Ven.- Le dijo victoria.

Fueron uno detrás del otro hasta la habitación que había sido de Shail hace un tiempo. Allí debajo de unas mantitas que parecían hechas de terciopelo pero que si las tocabas tenían un tacto muy diferente, mucho más suave. Debajo de las mantas, había dos bultos, uno era pequeño y el otro grande.

Victoria fue y cogió el bulto más pequeño. Se lo pasó a Christian, i le dijo:

- Ya era hora que conocieses a Eva.

Christian, por la mala suertede Jack, no denoto ningún entimiento, aun que victoria, a traves de su mirada puso percibir emoción, y un sentimiento de dulzura hacía la niña infinito.

Christian se quedó mirando lo que desde el primer momento percibió, que era su hija.

**Bueno, que como a les dije no me juzguen a un nivel muy alto, y que necesitare un poco de motivacion para seguir la historia. Sin motivacion no hay historia**

**Por si no abeis captado son los reviews mi motivacion. ya se que hay pocos lectores en este link de memorias de idhun, pero los pocos lectores que vean mi historia y la lean, les suplico que dejen un review. **

**SHINAWAA  
**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
